gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X
The GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X (aka Gundam DX, Double X, DX) is a mobile suit produced by the New United Nations Earth in After War Gundam X, piloted by Garrod Ran. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GX-9901-DX Gundam DX was created by mobile suit engineers of the newly formed New United Nations Earth (NUNE). NUNE engineers reversed engineered the MS technology of GX-9900 Gundam X and created a more powerful version from the original. Doubling (if not tripling) the capabilities Gundam X had, they dubbed the unit as Double X. Double X was largely replicated MS technology off of Gundam X. NUNE engineers installed new reflector panels (6 large ones mounted to the back, plus smaller ones on the forearms and calves) to increase DX's microwave energy absorption. This new Gundam contains the brain wave patterns of Jamil Neate during the 7th Space War, allowing it to use its Satellite Cannons without a Newtype as its pilot. Equipped with two Satellite Cannons as part of its frame, the Gundam Double X is able to unleash double the destructive force of the Gundam X. The power of the twin Satellite Cannon was demonstrated by Garrod Ran when he used them to destroy the island of Zonder Epta with one shot from the cannons. The destructive power was again shown when used to destroy the Colony Laser that was developed by the Space Revolutionary Army. Because of the destructive power of the Gundam Double X, it can only be operated by a pilot that has a G-Controller. This insures that the Gundam can not be operated, acting as a safety mechanism. However, while the Double X has its own new G-Controller, the interface remains the same as that used previously by the Gundam X. This means that even without the Double X's G-Controller, it can still be operated by anyone who has an older-model G-Con of the type used in the GX - as demonstrated by Garrod, who stole the Double X in this manner. The Gundam Double X is also equipped with two hyper beam sabers that are attached to its hip skirt armor, one on each side. This is a change from the Gundam X design, which had only one beam saber mounted to the back of the Satellite Cannon. Additional standard weaponry are the vulcan cannons and breast launchers mounted to the main body of the Gundam. Because of its similarities to the Gundam X, the Gundam Double X is also able to join with a support aircraft developed for the Gundam X called the GS-9900 G-Falcon. While joined with the G-Falcon, the Gundam Double X is not able to use some of its weapons, but has the ability to use the weapons equipped to the aft section of the G-Falcon. Also, while joined with the G-Falcon, the Gundam Double X is able to safely re-enter Earth's atmosphere. Armaments ;*Beam Javelin :A beam sword weapon designed to be thrown. ;*Breast Launcher :Chest-mounted three-barrel multi-purpose launchers. ;*Buster Rifle :A large rifle capable of inflicting serious damage. ;*Defense Plate :A shield mounted on Double X's left forearm. ;*G-Hammer :A physical hammer used by the DX. ;*GS-9900 G-Falcon :A support aircraft which can combine with the Double X Gundam for extra firepower. ;*Hyper Beam Sword :A power up version of the normal beam sword. ;*Twin Beam Sword :A double bladed beam sword. ;*Twin Satellite Cannon :An improvement over Satellite Cannon, when the Twin Satellite Cannon is deployed, the cannons will be locked in place on the shoulders of the Gundam Double X. With both hands free, Gundam Double X is now capable of defending itself whilst charging the Twin Satellite Cannon. ;*Vulcans :Head-mounted vulcans used for suppressive fire or intercepting missiles. Special Equipment & Features ;*Flash System ;*Satellite System ;*G-Controller History Developed by Colonel Aimzat Kartral after the 7th Space War and during the New United Nations Earth power consolidation, the GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X was constructed on the island of Zonder Epta using data on the GX-9900 Gundam X piloted by Jamil Neate. The only known working Gundam Double X was captured by the Vulture crew of the Freeden and piloted by Garrod Ran. The Gundam Double X suffered massive damage when Garrod and the Frost Brothers fired on each other with their Satellite Cannons and resulted in a massive explosion, destroying the lunar station. The Gundams had great amounts of damage in the final battle of the 8th Space War. The damaged Gundam Double X was abandoned in space following the final battle. Variants ;*Gundam Double X Kato Custom Picture Gallery Dx-head-unit.jpg|Head unit design Dx-beam-rifle.jpg|Buster Rifle Satellite-beam-cannon.jpg|Twin Satellite Cannon GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X - Boxart.jpg Double-x-gmusou3.jpg|Gundam Double X in Gundam Musou 3 Underfire.jpg|Gundam Double X linked with G-Falcon evading attack. Double-x-art.jpg|Gundam Double X and X Divider in Gundam Artbook. o0600042510149957549.jpg|DX by robographer 59234.jpg|DX + G-Falcon - Gundam War Card 106827.jpg|DX - Gundam War Card 134627.jpg|DX carrying the X-Divider's shield - Gundam War Card GvGExVs.jpg|Double X in Gundam VS Gundam Extreme Vs. doublex100.jpg sdgggw dx 3.jpg|Double X in SD Gundam G Generation WARS mobile10.jpg 34- There's the Moon!.rm_000929466.jpg|Double X after firing Satellite Cannon at the Colony Laser 1162203142431.jpg 410156.jpg img_x_01.jpg|Double X in Gundam Memories Tatakai No Kioku 410155.jpg 10046862p.jpg Gundam Combat 1.jpeg|Gundam Combat Gundam Combat 2.jpeg|Gundam Combat Gundam Combat 3.jpeg|Gundam Combat Gundam Combat 31.jpeg|Gundam Combat Gundam Double X (Kato Custom).jpg|Kato Custom Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-02h17m26s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-02h17m36s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-02h19m38s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-02h19m43s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-02h21m06s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-02h19m37s225.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-02h21m18s225.png Gundam DX.jpg gundam double x.jpg|Gundam Double X (Gundam Perfect Files) Gundam VS Gundam NEXT PLUS double_x_loading_screen.png|On Loading Screen Satellite cannon burst.png|Twin Satellite Cannon Burst Double x winnig eyecatch.png|Winning Eyecatch Victory pose 2.png|Victory Pose with Satellite Cannon deployed Satellite cannon victory pose.png|Victory Pose with Satellite Cannon Victory pose.png Notes & Trivia *In Gundam vs Gundam NEXT PLUS, Gundam Double X will have a different victory pose for each weapon you finish the enemy off with. Mainly the Satellite Cannon, Beam Sword, Beam Rifle or your fists (L attack). *In Super Robot Wars R, Wing Gundam Zero Custom was unable to pierce the shield of Mariemaia Khushrenada's base during the last scenario of the Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz storyline. Thus, the Gundam Double X crushed the shield with a single shot from the Twin Satellite Cannon. *There is an exclusive thing called moon system for Double X in Super Robot Wars Z. The moon system allows Double X to use the fully charged Twin Satellite Cannon when the moon shines. The Twin Satellite Cannon has the longest radius of MAP attack compared to the others in the game. *Despite it has the twin satellite cannon as its main weapon, in Gundam Memories: Tatakai no Kioku Gundam Double X is categorized as a "short" unit instead of "long" unit. In the game, the Double X is referred to as DX Gundam. **It should be noted however that the Twin Satellite Cannon can only be used as a charged attack in Awakening mode and as the last attack in its SP attack. *In some Super Robot Wars series (R for example), together with its predecessor the Gundam X, the Double X can launch a combination attack called Double Satellite Cannon, something that never seen in the TV series. Moreover, The Double X can shoot the Twin Satellite Cannon together with the G-Bits in Super Robot Wars R. As well, the Double X, along with the Gundam X, does not use a "Moon" system for charging up the Satellite Cannon, instead using a counter system that added a charge every turn. External Links *GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X on MAHQ.net *GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X on Wikipedia.org ja:GX-9901-DX_ガンダムダブルエックス